Arthur E. Drumm
Arthur E. Drumm (December 6, 1929- ) is an American inventor and industrialist of the modern street sweeping and industrial broom industry. Early life Born 1929 in Marysville, Ohio, Arthur was one of 14 brothers and sisters, and the son of Francis Drumm and Evelyn Warner. Raised during the Great Depression, he worked on his father's farm from a very young age, graduated high school, and then joined the Marine Corps. He achieved the rank of staff sergeant"Arthur Drumm", Union County Veterans Remembrance, Retrieved 14 feb 2010. before his discharge. Stationed in San Francisco, he would meet his wife, Roberta Bumpus. He would earn an apprenticeship in machinery, and would manage his own farm on the outskirts of Marysville until his 30's while raising his young daughters.Drumming, ¶ 9 Inventions and Industrialism Industrial Brooms Drumm would become involved in the industrial broom industry.Industrial Brooms 101 Industrial brooms are an emerging conservation product as the world moves toward more environmentally friendly practices. They remove harmful substances and pollutants from the roads that would otherwise drain off into vegetation and/or water sources, or be continually carried and pushed around by vehicles and other street traffic. They add longevity to asphalt through cleansing and preventing early decay. This in turn cuts down on the environmentally harmful practices of consistently paving and the manufacturing of toxic asphalt. They prevent flooding by collecting debris that would accumulate and block storm drains.Street Sweeping, ¶ 1 Marysville Rotary Broom Service, Inc. In 1964, Drumm started Marysville Rotary Broom Service, Inc. in his machine shop, which was on the property of his home and farm. He would sell locally and regionally through "word of mouth." In the late 1960s he would develop a machine which made the manufacturing of wafer broomsexplanation of wafer brooms cheaper and faster through a mechanical process, versus the old manual process. This gave the business an advantage, and production increased dramatically. He would also obtain U.S. patent 3407425free patents online for a spacer used in rotary brush assembly in 1968. By the 1970s, Marysville Rotary Broom Service, Inc. had become a notable player in the industry, selling nationally and worldwide. Drumm would obtain numerous U.S. patents in the years to come while he led Marysville Rotary Broom Service, Inc.: 3900913 in 1975 (core mounting assembly for rotary brooms),patents online 4077081 in 1978 (sweeper brush section),patents.com 4214339 in 1980 (rotary broom core assemblage), 4490872 (spiral brush section), 4490877 (spiral brush section),patents.com and 4498210 (brush bristle unit for brush rolls) in 1985.free patents online The machine shop Drumm had started in eventually would be transformed into a modern factory through additions and new construction during this period. Marysville Rotary Broom Service, Inc. reached its pinnacle under Drumm by the mid-1980s. The company was attracting attention from all over with various interests, whether it was Drumm being featured on the local Columbus WBNS-TV evening news in a story about Reaganomics and the successful impact it was having locally on the economy with businesses. For personal and retirement reasons, Drumm would let go of Marysville Rotary Broom Service, Inc., eventually being bought out in 1985 by Savage. Kennedy Brush, Savage's other industrial broom manufacturing company, and Marysville Rotary Broom Service, Inc. would merge in 1990 to form United Rotary Brush.Integrity In Products. Integrity In People, ¶ 4 Drumm Industries Shortly after he sold Marysville Rotary Broom Service, Inc., Drumm would start a new company, Drumm Industries in which he manufactured push brooms. In 1988 he received U.S. patent 4763378 (push broom head of the channel-mounted bristle type). He would focus a considerable amount of time innovating a replaceable strip brush. This changed the whole process of manufacturing tube-brooms, as one tube could be recycled simply by replacing the brush through replaceable slide-on strips, versus the old method of wrapping the brush around the tube, welding it together, and shipping the tube back for a replacement wrap when it was worn out or scrapping the tube altogether. Drumm would obtain many patents relating to the strip brush innovation, including U.S. patents 5160187 in 1992,patents.com 5251355 in 1993, 5358311 and 5358312 in 1994, 5445438 in 1995,patents.com 5762404 in 1998,patents.com Drumm Industries would eventually be sold to Sweepster.Ready To Take On Any Job ¶ 1, Family and Retirement In 2004 he was issued U.S. patent 6681871 along with his son-in-law, which improved an auger boring device. This invention is celebrated as progress in the history cited in a patent obtained in 2007 by another individual.patents.com, search string 7225881 The "ground-breaking" product was part of a joint venture he became involved with called Custom Augers."About Our Company", Custom Augers, Retrieved 14 feb 2010. The Drumm Family was honored by the Union County, OH Veterans Remembrance Committee on Veterans Day, 2008. A ceremony was held at the veterans memorial in Marysville honoring the Drumm Family's military service.Area Veterans, ¶ 3 Notes References Behrens, Melanie. "Drumming their own way." Marysville Journal-Tribune Online. 29 nov 2008. 6 dec 2008. Hedstrom, Neil. "Power Sweeper Broom Engineering 101". American Sweeper Magazine. Unknown. 7 dec 2008. City of San Diego, CA. [http://www.sandiego.gov/street-div/strsweep.shtml Street Sweeping]. By Street Divisions. Unknown. 7 dec 2008. Three B Brush Manufacturing. "Wafers". Unknown. 7 dec 2008. Free Patents Online. [http://www.freepatentsonline.com Search string: Arthur Drumm.] Unknown. 6 dec 2008. Patents. [http://www.patents.com Search string: Arthur Drumm]. Unknown. 6 dec 2008. United Rotary Brush. [http://www.united-rotary.com/aboutus/aboutus.html Integrity In Products. Integrity In People.] Unknown. 7 dec 2008. Sweepster. [http://www.sweepster.com/ Ready To Take On Any Job]. Unknown. 7 dec 2008. Marysville Journal-Tribune Online. [http://www.marysvillejt.com/web/index.php?sid=50&id=2970 Area Veterans Day activities scheduled]. 10 nov 2008. 6 dec 2008. Category:American inventors Category:2014 deaths Category:1929 births